A shower liner is frequently used to keep running water within a bathtub during a shower. A shower liner typically has up to twelve grommet holes at the top, and it hangs from a set of hooks that each engages with a grommet hole. The shower liner collectively hangs at a slight angle into the tub from a curtain rod installed above the outer edge of the bathtub, and may share the hooks with a shower curtain, which is a second hanging end to end (e.g. wall to wall for length of bathtub) flexible sheet of material (like shower liner) frequently used for decorative or aesthetic purposes. The decorative shower curtain is typically on the outside (dry side) of the bathtub, and the shower liner remains inside the bathtub. Due to the flow of water and air during a shower, in particular with recent advancements in water saving and high pressure showerhead designs, the shower liner tends to swell inwardly toward the showering area, which is the area within a bathtub where a person stands during a shower. The shower liner can swell inwardly and occupy space in the showering area thereby interfering with an enjoyable shower. The shower liner may also touch, or cling to, the body of the person taking a shower. This is an annoying situation for the person standing in the tub, and interferes with a timely shower.
Prior solutions are generally inadequate to keep the shower liner away from the showering user. Magnets placed at the shower liner bottom edge are useful, but do not keep the shower liner from swelling with air onto the person taking a shower when a high pressure showerhead is used. Other solutions with some effectuality are bulky, and expensive to manufacture, package and ship. Customary and convenient operation of the decorative shower curtain and liner, for example when collapsing or opening using existing solutions, will be negatively affected. A heavy shower liner is cost prohibitive when compared to very inexpensive and thin disposable or washable shower liners. A low cost, completely effective product, system, method, apparatus, and article of manufacture is needed for keeping an inexpensive shower liner in place.